The Strongest Uzumaki
by frozen2night
Summary: He was treated differently from his sibling for being born with the power of the Branch house. At ten he leaves his village to grow stronger and change his family for the future of his children. Six years later he returns to be a genin of his village, and show his family his power. For he is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the 'The Strongest Uzumaki'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is frozen2night. Sorry for not making any updates. My job was being slammed with packages for Christmas. We are finally out and will be back to normal time. Meaning i will be able to work on my stories.**

 **This is also a challenge made by TsunaTsuna. With a few alterations with his approval of course. Also know that their are a few locations from One-Piece being in the Elemental Nation such as Amazon Lily [Land of Waters], Impel Down [in the ocean between Land of Lightning and Water] and Fishman Island [in the southern part of Land of Waters].**

 **Also the Harem is already made so no excuses.**

 **Well let's get this started.**

Prologue: Departure

Konohagakure. One of the five greatest shinobi villages in the Elemental Nation. A village surrounded by sees of trees and a massive wall that connects to a cliff. On the cliff were four faces of the previous Hokage's, the leaders of Konoha. The founder Hashirama Senju, the second his brother Tobirama Senju, the third their student Hiruzen Sarutobi and finally the fourth and current leader Minato Namikaze.

But our story doesn't revolve around the blond leader. Well not entirely. It mostly revolves around his eldest son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. A young boy who was loved by his parents but shunned by the other members of the Main house. But never forgotten or mistreated by his siblings. So his life wasn't the best or worst experience of his life.

You see he was born in the Uzumaki Clan the cousin clan of the Senju Clan. These two clans along with the Uchiha are the only clan closest connected to the Sage. The Uchiha a clan with the dōjutsu the 'Sharingan'. Able to copy any jutsu and taijutsu, create illusions and see the movement of your enemy. They also have strong Yin affinity making them perfect masters in the genjutsu arts. The Senju Clan a clan with powerful life and strong Yang affinity. Making good for prolonged fighting, jutsu juggernaut and medical ninjutsu. And finally the Uzumaki Clan who also have a powerful life force. However they possess a power entirely different from the Uchiha and Senju. This power was called 'Akuma-no-mi' or 'Devil Fruit'.

No one knows where this power originated or how the Uzumaki gained them. But they are divided into two groups. The Main and Branch houses and they each have their own power. The 'Main' house is given the ability to turn into a natural element or force of nature, making them intangible. They call this power 'Logia' or 'Nature Element'. While the 'Branch' house are given the power to modify their bodies, control their surrounding and produce substances. This power is called 'Paramecia' or 'Superhuman system'.

There is a third branch of the 'Akuma-no-mi' but it fall to clans outside of their family these clans gained the ability of 'Zoan' or 'Animal System'. These clan are granted the ability to transform into another species and inter-species hybrid form at will. There are a few clans that have been recorded with this ability. The Inuzuka with the Inu-Inu (Mutt-Mutt) and its diverse variants of canines. The Kamizuru and Aburame with their respected Mushi-Mushi (Bug-Bug). The Kamizuru with bees and wasp, while the Aburame for insects.

However during the Second Shinobi War. A small group of Main house survivors went to Konoha, but the branch died during the destruction of Uzushio. No one truly knows who did it. Some say that the world's nation banded together to destroy Uzushiogakure, believing the village was too powerful to be allowed to continue. Others believe that it was done by Kumo and Iwa to eliminate the powerful ally of Konoha. But all these were simply rumors that people created. No actual prove was found on this.

Now we focus on our main hero a young ten year old soon to be elven year old boy standing 4'7" with spiky blond hair, with cerulean-blue eyes and a tan skin. He has a black-sleeved and hooded orange hoodie with a black Uzumaki Swirl on his chest and the sleeves rolled up. He had a pair of black jeans with orange line on the side. And a pair of black ninja sandals. He was sitting on the edge of the cliff above the Hokage Monument. Looking at the place he calls home.

 _'_ _Soon I will begin my plan.'_ thought the boy as he looked at the village. You see he plans on 'running away' from Konoha, with a simple goal. Well it was more like a taking a training trip. To grow strong so he can change his family and so his future children will not suffer like him as a member of the branch house. And return to become a genin roughly in six years.

Yeah he was the 'black sheep' of the family for having the Branches powers. Many of the clan members were still boggled by this. No one in the Main house ever gained power of the Branch. He recalled the day that his clan discovered this.

-Flashback-

 _A six year old Naruto stood beside his siblings. On his left was Menma his younger brother who has red short shaggy-looking hair and blue eyes and fair skin. Next was Mito who also has red hair in a ponytail and violet eyes but with a tan skin. And finally Naruko who has blond hair in a twin tail and violet eyes and fair skin. They all were wearing white kimonos with a red sash and the Uzumaki swirl on their back. Today was the day they find out what their Logia powers are._

 _Standing before them was their Mother, Kushina Uzumaki the Head of the Uzumaki household. She has fair skin, violet eyes and red hair reaching her ankles with a shoulder-length strand that framed both side of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She had white kimono with a red sash but a red Haori and an Uzumaki swirl on the back._

 _"_ _Are you four ready?" asked their mother. Behind her was members of the Uzumaki Household that were watching the ceremony. Along with her husband and Hokage who was curious of the process. All wanting to see what element the children of their leaders will gain. "Alright we are going from youngest to eldest. So Naruko you first."_

 _The girl did a quick gulp and nodded walking up to her mother. She soon stopped when standing on a Special seal that unlocks their 'Devil Fruit' power from both Main and Branch houses. If the seal turned 'red' it means it's a logia, if it was 'black' it meant paramecia. Once that was confirmed their power will be released. The older Uzumaki saw her daughter's nervousness. "Calm down dear. This won't hurt." The woman said calming the girl. Kushina soon does a ram symbol and the seal bellow the girl began to shine a red hue. Soon her left arm was covered in what appeared to be lava and black smoke shot from her back. "It appears you have the power of Magma. Very powerful and dangerous. Now calm down and thing of the magma disappearing." The girl nodded and her hand was reverted back to normal._

 _Many of the clan clapped for the girl while she blushed in embarrassment. "Next Mito." The girl soon walks up to the seal and their mother once more did the seal. Once more taking a red glow. Now unlike her sister frost like pattern appeared on her hair, hand and face. "Power of ice. I can see why you don't get along with Naruko. The two of your are polar opposites." The girl nodded and soon retracted the frost. Many of the clan nodded on that remark._

 _Naruko was very expressive of her feeling and also very hotheaded, while Mito was calm and kept her emotions in check. The only ever agreed on is about their elder brother. The two loved their eldest brother maybe more than a sibling should do. But it was cute how they stand against clan heiresses, civilians or kunoichi who want his attention. Kushina understood how that felt when she needed to beat a lot of rivals back with a stick to have Minato to herself. The girls cursed their father for his good looks being passed down to Naruto._

 _"_ _Menma. You're up sweetie."_

 _The boy nodded and walked up towards the seal and again a red hue appeared. And unlike his two sisters his body began to shine like he was made of light. "Dominion over light. Guess you really turned out like Minato." Said the woman as her husband smiled at that. Now there is going to be two speed demons in Konoha._

 _"_ _Okay Naruto you are up."_

 _The eldest sibling walked up to the seal wondering what power he will get. All of his siblings got cool and powerful elements. He hopped to have one in leagues with their own. However everyone gasped as the seal didn't take a red hue. Instead it was black. On instinct he opened his hand and a small transparent blue ring appeared. Soon a bubble expanded a surrounding both him and his mother along with his siblings. "P-Paramecia?" said the shocked leader of the clan._

 _"_ _W-what?"_

 _"_ _How can this be?"_

 _"_ _He has the power of a Branch?"_

 _His sibling looked at his brother surprised of him getting a 'Paramecia'. Naruto however looked around the clearing and saw the members of his clan staring at him with disgust. Not wanting to be near their stair he left. Not hearing the shout of his siblings and parents to comeback._

-End of Flashback-

After that day the majority clan treated him like dirt. An abomination that should never had been born. His parents in a very small way neglected him in training but mostly on his Devil fruit powers. But it is understandable since any known records or practices for Paramecia have been lost in Uzushio. But helped him in other things like chakra control, kunai practice and taijutsu. He also began his training on the **Rasengan** able to form one in a minute. Naruto has a long way to go on reaching his father in forming a **Rasengan** in less than 5 seconds.

And his sibling still had his back. Even after knowing that he has 'Paramecia' powers they never treated him differently. Mito and Naruko still loved him. And Menma still saw him as his idol. This made him feel happy.

One month after the gain of their powers. While his siblings were training with their mother. He was in the clan library learning about human anatomy along with illnesses and Poneglyph deciphering. He was fascinated by the art of medical practices and archeology. To heal wounds instead of causing them along with unlocking secrets of the past. Taking a moment of rest he soon began to practice with his power. He did the same hand motion as before creating the transparent bluish sphere around him in the library. He soon began to experiment what he can do in the sphere. And to his surprise he can manipulate anything that was inside of it. He decided to call this sphere **'Room'** since it was the space of where he had absolute control. The young Uzumaki also learned that his **Room** is connected to his stamina. The higher the stamina the longer he can hold it, and being an Uzumaki it's already an abnormal stamina.

In four years he created a few techniques that he can do in the room or out of the room. Along with able to control how big of a radius his **Room's** can be. And growing his medical knowledge to an advance level. The first technique was **Amputate** which allows him to cut his target without actually causing any harm. Their separated body parts are still connected having the sensation of being their present. However he uses a kunai as a median. Next was **Shambles** which he created after seeing the substitution jutsu. It allows him to switch places with anything inside the sphere. However Naruto believes this technique had more potential waiting to be unlocked. Then there was **Takt** the first technique he used when he created **Room**. It allows him to move anything with simple hand motions. There are no limits to how much weight he can lift, proved it when lifting a bolder 50 times his height. The other technique he created was **Scan**. Using the concept of the Byakugan he is able to see through anything like walls, clothing, skin and muscles. This technique made a pseudo-Hyuga. And finally was **Counter Shock**. This made technique allowed him to become a human defibrillator that can release a small or massive electrical surge.

He also can heal small to massive wounds that he tested on a small fox that was being hurt by some civilian kids. After healing the fox it became his pet, which his sister spoiled by giving it head pats and tummy rubs. He named the fox Benihime for her red fur. Their mom accepted having it as a pet since she also loved the cute little vixen.

Naruto only thing holding him to the village was his siblings, parents and the few people who cared for him. To his clan it was none existent. They treated him like dirt and were the reason why he wants to change his clan. Their code was to never abandon family. But only his parents and sibling followed it.

The boy stood up and headed to his home. Today the village was going to party the defeat of the Kyūbi. And also were his birthday and his siblings. The civilians and most of the shinobi's would be busy partying and getting drunk. And the clans would all go to the Uzumaki compound. Today was the best chance to escape.

-Uzumaki Compound-

Naruto soon enters his clan compound. He can feel the eyes of the other members on him giving him dirty looks. But he has gotten over it and ignored their stares as he headed to the Head house. As he opened the door he was soon tackled to the side by a blond and red blur.

"Hey Naru Onii-sama!" shouted a happy Naruko. She now stood 4'3" and her hair still in a twin tail fashion but now reaching her waist. She has a slender and feminine build and having a decent C-cup breast which she has pressing on his chest. She has a red sleeveless vest open revealing her black sports-bra, with blue jeans and black ninja sandals. One of the weird and unique ability of the Logia is that whatever clothing the one wears is not affected by their power. In fact it turns into the element with them.

"Hey Ruko-chan I see you are in a great mood. Where is Mi-chan?" Naruto asked. Not seeing the look of annoyance that Naruko had when asking about their sister.

"I'm here Onii-chan." Said his other sister. Naruto soon turned to look at Mito. She stood 4'4" her hair still in a ponytail reaching her mid back. Like Naruko she also has a slender and feminine build but her breasts were B-cup. She has a white short black sleeve hoddy with light-blue snow-flake design with the center having the Uzumaki Swirl. White pants and blue ninja sandal.

"Can't you leave me and Naru Onii-sama have our alone time." Said an annoyed magma-girl.

"Now why should I do that? He is our brother so I have as much right to be with him as you. Plus you had him all to yourself yesterday." Said the ice-girl with a smirk. Oh how she loved to poking her sisters buttons.

The magma girl stood up and stood before her sister with a glare on her face. "That is because you had him to yourself the previous day!" Shouted Naruko as black smoke shot from her head.

"Your point?" smirked her sisters angering Naruko even more. The two had their elements forming on their hands ready to go a few rounds.

"Okay you two no fighting in the house." Said their brother stopping the 'Princesses of fire and ice' in their tracks. "Or do you want to explain to mom on how you destroyed the house…again."

The two girls shivered at the memory the last time they *cough-spared-cough*. The house, training ground and a Garden dedicated to Mito Uzumaki the Shodaime wife. Were all either destroyed by magma or frozen by ice. And their mother grounded them by making their time spending with Naruto to 15 minutes and limiting their ramen to only two bowls a night.

"Well be good!" the two princesses pleaded as they hugged their brother. Shivering at remembering that dark week they had went through.

"Only you can calm those two down bro." Naruto looked back to look at his brother. His hair was still shaggy but now reached his shoulder, he looked similar to Naruto in the body build department. He had a yellow button up shirt with the first three undone, silver chains around his neck, black anbu pants with yellow lines on the side and black ninja sandals.

"It's a gift. So ready for today? You to be eleven years old." He smiled.

"Yeah we all are. But are you still going with it?" Said Menma both girl grip became tighter. Naruto felt it.

"Yeah, I plan on getting stronger from beyond these walls. Our clan will not allow me to grow to my fullest extent. Since they all see me as inferior so yes I still am. The reason I told you, Mi-chan and Ruko-chan was because I promised to comeback when we are 16. So that we become genins together. And like you guys know…" He said with a smile.

"…An Uzumaki never break their promises." The four said in unison with a smile. Their fist bumping each others.

-Later that night-

The party was big and many of the invited congratulated the Uzumaki siblings. Jiraiya came to ask one of the four to be summoner for the Toads. Sadly they all said no wanting to have their own unique animal contract. Mito and Naruko kept an eye on three girls their ages talking with their brother. These three are Satsuki Uchiha heiress of the Uchiha Clan, Hinata Hyūga heiress of the Hyūga Clan and Ino Yamanaka heiress of the Yamanaka Clan. The heiress all fell for their eldest brother for their own reason and event.

For Satsuki it was because Naruto arrived to the Uchiha compound during the massacre caused by her brother. He healed all of the Uchiha who were still barely alive. Along with her mother, Mikoto Uchiha, who only had a cut on her back. So instead of leaving one Uchiha he was able to save at least 20 all were in dept with Naruto for saving their lives. And also increasing his fan base due to his heroic action.

Hinata fell for him by saving her from being turned to a baby maker. When an ambassador of Kumo came another group went to take an un-marked member of the Hyūga clan to Kumo. They were able to obtain her, however they went into the clearing Naruto was using as training field. Naruto replaced the bagged Hinata with a bee hive. And separate their legs using **Amputate** for the first time in battle. When Hiashi arrived he was relieved by his daughter being safe. They took the Shinobies to the tower and were sent to Kumo. With a warning of never doing such thing again.

Finally Ino fell for Naruto for saving her from being raped. One night she went for a midnight stroll, sadly she crossed path with a very drunk civilian. He was able to overpower her and pin her to the wall. As he was about to lower her skirt, he was replaced by a boy and now stood a few feet away from them. Angered by this he charged at the blond male. But was soon knocked out using **Counter Shock** to paralyze his nervous system temporarily. Naruto waked her home and was thanked by Inoichi, and received a kiss to the cheek.

After the party he excused himself to his room and wrote the letter for his parents on what he was going to do. When he was done he placed it on his desk. His eyes looked up to see the picture of him and his family in one of their family outing. Naruto smiled knowing his parents still loved him. They could have forgotten him or plainly ignored him. But they didn't. However the only ones to treat him in such way were the other members of the clan. But that didn't mattered.

"I promise to return kaa-san, tou-san. But I have to grow stronger to protect you two, my siblings and those I care." Said the boy as he got his travelers pack with scrolls containing his clothing, sleeping gear, ninja tools, jutsu scrolls and money. _'Later everyone. I will return in a few years.'_ Those were his last thoughts as he left his home. He jumped from roof to roof till he reached the top of the gate. He turned to look at Konoha with the lights of the streets illuminating the night. "I will miss this place." Naruto said as he soon jumped beyond the villages walls. And start his journey to grow stronger.


	2. Open Poll

Okay ladies and gentlemen. I have a poll set up if you want Naruko and Mito to be in the harem. I know i said the harem is already made. But i read review and i wanted you all to choose. I will keep this up until the next part of the story is set up. Now go vote!


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone frozen2night here. hope you all enjoy the second chapter of The Strongest Uzumaki. You will see why it's called this. Also Naruko and Mito will be in the harem by the peoples vote. Also here is the harem belonging to Naruto.**

 **Naruto's harem:** Tsunade [trained him on Medical Ninjutsu], Anko, Mikoto, Satsuki {Fem. Sasuke}, Tsume, Hana, Kurenai, Koyuki, Hinata {RTD}, Shion, Karin, Tayuya, Kin, Naruko, Mito, Yugito Nii, Samui, Amaru, Ryuuzetsu, Matsuri, Yakumo, Shizuka, Ayame, Shirahoshi, Keimi, Marguerite, Boa Hancock, Olive, Kalifa [Trained him on Rokushiki], Nico Robin [more powerful version of Sakon and Ukon Kekkei Genkai], Monet [Zoan x Logia hybrid], Ravel Phenex [Uses Marco's power]

 **Now I hope you enjoy the story.** **Also I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Second Power

-Back in Konoha, Uzumaki Clan Compound-

Kushina soon said her goodnights to Menma, Mito and Naruko. And was now heading to her eldest son. She thought of begin training him in his ability. One that would need a lot of help and patience to master. And it wasn't his 'Paramecia' ability. But the one revolving his Bijū.

Yes her eldest son holds the Kyūbi-No-Kitsune inside of him. It was supposed to be transferred to her when she was younger. But like in life nothing ever goes as planned. Mito Uzumaki, the fox first container. Died sooner than they expected from the chakra poisoning, for sealing the beast when at an older age. Mito as a last attempt made it so that the fox will reform for many years.

That day was on the night of the birth of her children and it began to attack the village with all of its fury. Minato confronted the fox and was able to send its attack far away from the village. But he was soon attacked by a cloaked enemy who proclaimed to be 'Madara Uchiha'. Minato fought against him and was able to cut the connection he had with the mighty beast, along with injure the man. Her husband soon took the fox to a clearing far away from the village, but first went to pick up their eldest son. Kushina followed and restrained the fox using both her Chakra chains and 'Rose Blades', rose petal joined together to form any sized pure red katanas, stabbing the beast arms and hind legs to the ground. Minato was going to offer his soul to the Shinigami to seal the fox into their son. However Sarutobi arrived and knocked him out and took his place to sacrifice himself to seal the beast. After that they decided to make it a 'SSS-class' secret. So that Naruto will not be treated as the Kyūbi incarnate.

"Naruto?" She knocked on the door to let her presence known. Not hearing a response she entered believing he was asleep. The walls of the room were colored orange, a single full size bed that was on the right hand corner of the room, many bookcases holding books and scroll he took from the clan library along with a wooden desk. She didn't see him in his room, believing he was again reading books in the clan library late at night again. As she was about to leave the room, her eyes caught a letter with her and Minato's name on it. She took the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Tou-san and Kaa-san,_

 _If you are reading this, then I may already be out of the village. Now don't jump to conclusions. I didn't leave because you or dad neglected me, or because I had enough with our clan._

 _I simply left to become stronger. I know you and dad could have trained me to become stronger. Since you both are the most powerful people I know. But I want to gain strength with my own efforts. And with little help I get in my travels from different people I will come across._

 _Also Menma, Naruko and Mito knew this already when we were eight. Now don't be mad at them. I made them swear on the holy ramen god to keep it a secret until now. Just so you know I will be back when we are all sixteen to become genin of Konoha. I promised them to comeback around that time._

 _If you wish you can send someone with me to keep an eye on me. Along with reporting to you guys on how we are doing and how I am progressing. And if you could send some Earth, Lightning, Water and Wind jutsu scrolls. These are the elements I have when I checked my affinity during one of my trips to a Shinobi store. Also if you could send a letter to Tsunade to train me in the medical field. Since my Devil Fruit powers will allow me to be the best doctor and surgeon out there. Maybe even rivaling Tsunade. I will be at Tanzaku Quarters for a week to wait for the one whoever you are sending. I will see you in five years._

 _With lots of love,_

 _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

 _P.S: I read in a scroll that the Shadow Clones can transfer memory to the user. Tell dad to use it to cut the work load faster._

After Kushina read the letter she had several emotions that went through her face. Sad, angry, surprised and joy. Sad for her baby boy leaving his home. Angry for her other children not telling her what he was planning. Surprised for the affinity he gained since it was unheard of to have four nature affinities. Along with the ability his devil fruit grants him, such a useful ability on the field. And finally joy for him at least letting someone of their choice to keep an eye on him.

The Uzumaki Head soon took the letter and headed to the Hokage's office. To see who can train their son to grow stronger. While creating some clones to write down several jutsus for her son to work on.

-Hokage Office-

Minato Namikaze was glaring to what stood on his desk. He may be the strongest shinobi in the Land of Fire. Faced strong opponents like B the Hachibi Jinchūriki and his brother A the current Raikage. Along with the full might of the Iwagakure forces during the Third Shinobi War. But the greatest enemy, that he believes even the other Kages would agree on. Was paperwork.

No matter how many times he finishes a stack. More of them comes and fill its place. He wonders if being the Hokage was worth it. He missed his time being a jōnin along with able to spend quality time with Kushina. At least he had some time to spend with his family, and be away from the abomination that invades his desk. His thoughts were interrupted by his wife entering the room.

"Hello love, what are you doing here?" he asked able to have a break from the work he has to do.

"Well it appears our son ran away." She said waiting for her husband's reaction.

"WHAT!" Shouted Minato. He became frantic. "CALL THE ANBU! BRING ME SOME INUZUKA, ABURAME AND HYUGA MEMBERS! I WANT MY SON FOUND YESTERDAY!" the man stopped his shouting as his wife began to laugh at him. "What is so funny! Our eldest son has ran away!"

It has been a long time since she made a bit of a cruel prank at her husband. Or any kind of prank in general, it felt nice. "Y-Yes he did. But he did it in a sense of a training trip." This calmed her husband down a bit. "Here read the letter."

Minato soon read the letter his son left for them. He did the same expressions as Kushina a while back. His son maybe an odd ball to the Uzumaki's for having Paramecia powers when he has Main Branch blood. But he would be one hell of a shinobi when he is older. The blond Hokage soon smashed his head on the desk on having the answer to his problems right in front of him. "Well who do we have that can train him?" asked the red-haired clan head who now stood beside her husband.

"Well it must be someone with good knowledge on the four affinities he has. But it only comes down to two since the rest has one or two of the affinities he has. One of them is an Anbu Captain with the four affinities he has and the other has three of the four…" he didn't finish as the window slided open.

"Hey Minato, Kushina." Said a very familiar man. The two turned to look at the new arrival. The man has a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There are red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face as he got older, going all the way to the bottom by the time he's an adult. His usual attire is a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wears mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wears hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He often carries a large scroll on his back, he has a tattoo on his left palm, and he wears a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'oil' (油, abura), denoting his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. This man is Jiraiya, one of the three sannin, Toad sage, sensei of Minato, godfather of the Uzumaki siblings and the most perverted man in the known world.

Kushina looked at Jiraiya and recalled what his Nature affinity where. Turning to Minato she gave him a stern glare. "Absolutely not!"

"But Kushina- No!" Minato tried to respond but his wife interrupted. "I will not let my baby be trained by him! I rather he learns while on the road by himself then by him!" her hair split to nine tails with her eyes showing pure rage. Minato still wondered if that is a genjutsu or just chakra flowing through her hair to create that effect.

"Uhm what are you guys talking about?" asked the sannin. Since he didn't like being out of the loop.

"Well Naruto left the village to train outside its walls." Said Minato to his sensei and father-figure. "And he will be in Tanzaku Quarters for a few weeks. Waiting for someone to go to both watch over him and help him train."

Jiraiya was slightly surprised. He knew Naruto was smart, even do they never cross path. But he had seen the boy in his training when he wasn't looking. His ability is scary and useful at the same time. And if Tsunade ever had it…he feared his manhood may not be their anymore. That would make his life a living hell!

"But there aren't many people who have the four affinities he has." Said Kushina. "And sadly you and Kakashi are the only one that are in the categories of his nature affinities."

The Toad Sage was again amazed by the eldest son of his apprentice. To have four natural affinities was rare, a few people only ever had three or less and a even more rare to have all five. It shows that the boy has potential in the future. "Well I wouldn't mind train- OUT OF THE QUESTION!" the white haired man was interrupted by a furious Kushina. Rose petals began to form around her and the wood underneath her gained a few cuts from the petals.

"I WILL NOT LET MY BABY BE TOUGHT BY A SUPER PERVERT! THEY DAY HE TRAIN HIM IS THE DAY THAT PIGS BEGIN TO FLY USING THE JUTSU OF THE TSUCHIKAGE!" shouted the angry Uzumaki Head.

"First thank you for calling me by my appropriate title." He said tempting the woman to bring out her rose petals to cut him multiple times. "Second I would at least train him seriously. The same way I did with Minato when he was younger. Also I may be a perv but I can be serious when needed…really." He pouted at the eyebrows raised by both Minato and Kushina when he called himself a 'gentleman'. "I tell you no respect."

After a while, and convincing the mother of the boy. They allowed Jiraiya to train him under several conditions. And if he ever broke a single one…well he will be the first to experience millions of rose petal paper cuts dipped with lime juice and wind chakra at his family jewel. Minato and Jiraiya paled at the thought of such thing happening. While around the village many males shivered for unknown reason.

Three days later Jiraiya headed out to Tanzaku. He also took the scrolls Kushina got for her son. And letters from his friends and siblings. However the night before a mysterious tremor was felt and most likely in the land of fire. They wondered if some pour soul has angered Tsunade.

-In a Hotel in Tanzaku Quarters, Present time minutes after Jiraiya's departure-

Naruto was lying on a sofa looking at the ceiling. He lifted his left arm and formed a fist. Soon a white bubble surrounded his closed hand. He felt the vibration coming from it, not bothering him in the slightest. "…So what happened yesterday night wasn't a fluke." His eyes moved towards the only bed in the room that had a young girl resting on it. Then he looked at the nodaichi that was leaning on the wall which he gained for killing it past wielder. The boy recalled what occurred yesterday.

-Flashback-

Naruto was a few miles from Tanzaku Quarters. He had taken the scenic route since he wanted to train with his Devil Fruit power. His techniques were useful when on the hunt, only if his target doesn't leave his territory. It also allowed the young blond skin the animals quicker, along with removing their organs.

As he was about to reach his destination. The boy hears a scream of a young girl. Having a 'hero-complex' from when he helped Hinata, Ino and Satsuki. He followed the source of the scream. A few minutes running from branches to branches he found the source of the scream. It was a young girl possibly eight years old. She stood possibly 4'5" with fair skin. Having long blond hair tied into twintail with large drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs over her forehead with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. He could have mistaken her for a Namikaze just by her hair alone. She wore a blue sundress with blue sandals. However what got his attention was the chain that was wrapped around her and the two men in front of her. One was tall but extremely skinny, the other short and fat almost rivaling an Akamichi.

"Hey Saito how much will they pay us for bringing this girl to a village?" asked a fat man.

"Depends on which village we take her, Wato. After all she is one of those clans who use the power of the Zoan Devil Fruits." Said the now known as Saito.

"Yeah those clans are a pain in the ass to handle. But even with those freaky powers that Seastone chain can suppress it. Got to thank whoever created these babies." Said Wato.

Naruto looked at the chain with an intense glare. Seastone is the only known mineral to negate the power of any Devil Fruit known Clans, even those of Logia class. The stone also affects a person's chakra control to nonexistent. Thus rendering them to rely on their taijutsu and kenjutsu, that is until the item affecting them is removed. They can be forged to form any sort of items such as jail cells, handcuffs, weapons and ship's hull. Reason for the ship it makes them move faster in the ocean than normal ships along with more durable in combat. However they can only be found in the Land of Water in their mines near the ocean and several hundred miles below ground. Thus they are mined with extreme caution, due to them being flooded by sea water from digging where they are not supposed to.

"Agreed. Let's make a camp here tonight. Then we can go to Kumo. They will pay a good ryō for it." Said Saito.

Naruto not wanting to waste time soon acted and created a room around him and his targets. He appeared behind them when he replaced himself with a piece of rock. Placing his hand their shoulder the two turned to look at the intruder. But they were too slow to react. **"Counter Shock!"** the men soon were soon electrocuted and their skin charred. Wato and Saito fell face first knocked out by the electrical charge.

Knowing the two will be out for a while he headed to girl that was held to the tree. The blond Uzumaki soon began to unchain her even do it made him feel drained like the times he expanded his **Rooms** wider than he can handle. Stopping at what he was doing and used **Shamble** to replace himself with the thug's bag to avoid himself being cut in half. He thanked his parents on making him react to incoming attacks.

"So you are the one that attacked my associates." Naruto looked at the man before him. He has straight black hair with a scar on his left eye. He wore a black kimono with white accents along the collar with a red sash around his waist and white hakama. By his stance he can say that he was a warrior who has seen his fare share of near deaths. Strapped to his side was a black sheath with white crosses decorated from the opening to the bottom, and a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. Naruto soon looked at the man sword. It was a nodaichi with an oblong-shaped hilt trimmed with short white fur, a purple grip with two white rings around it and a yellow pommel.

"Yeah it was me what are you going to do about it?" said the boy getting ready to fight the man. Having his hands ready to pull a kunai from his pouch.

"I am going to kill you. But since I still follow my code I will tell you the name of your killer. I am Shinomori a rōnin from the land of Iron." Said the now known as Shinomori.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said pulling two kunai out from his pouch. Then throwing the second kunai to his free hand and wield them in a reverse grip.

"An Uzumaki? Been a long time since I fought one from your clan. This maybe fun." Said the man reading his sword.

The two stood there for a moment analyzing each other. Soon on a silent signal they blurred and met in the center. The two clashed with their respected weapons as sparks and the sound of steel meeting steel echoed in the forest. Naruto and Shinomori got into a standstill. The blond was having trouble with pushing the sword back. His eyes went to his kunais to see that the sword has chipped his kunais.

Not wasting time Naruto went to the side to avoiding the rōnin's sword strike. Wanting to take this match to his advantage created a **Room** and used **Amputate** to remove the man's sword arm. However Shinomori instinct made him dodge the invisible slash to his right shoulder and went for a diagonal upward slash aiming at the boy's side. Seeing a log in the corner of his eye he used **Takt** to throw it to the man's face and hopefully give him an opening. But he also pushed himself away from the man to have some space. The rōnin cut the log with ease and went to impale him. Naruto once more used **Shamble** replace himself with a mug that was on the floor. The boy turned and got ready for their next clash. However breathing heavily from fighting such a strong opponent and using so many of his techniques in such short amount of time. _'Note to self increase my stamina to a ridiculous margin.'_

"Hmm. Boy may I ask are you from the Side or Main branch of your clan?" asked the swordsman as he places the sword on his shoulder.

"Main." The boy said getting some air back in his lungs.

"Odd from what I heard the main has the ability to turn into elements to dodge any physical attacks. Unless an item is made of Seastone. Yet you use a **Kawarimi** to dodge my attack **,** _moved_ that log to hit me and that attack that was aimed for my shoulder." Shinomori said looking at the tree that has a perfect vertical cut. If he went over to it and pushed them apart it would have a perfect cut. "It would have possibly cut my arm clean off."

"Well I am unique. I have the ability of the Side branch. I am the black sheep of the clan." Naruto said not caring of his title in his clan's walls. He embraced his ability and found it useful in both healing an fighting.

"Interesting, a Main Uzumaki with Paramecia power. But from what I can see it is very useful in combat. So ready for round two?" the man said as he charged at Naruto.

The blond Uzumaki went on the defensive. Dodging or blocking the slashes that were sent his way. However he was unable to get them all as small cuts appeared on his attire and skin. _'I can see why samurais are such a threat to shinobies. They have such skills in the way of the sword that it is impossible to dodge all of their attacks.'_ thought the boy as he continued to block the man. But as he went to dodge the next attack his kunai was cut. Naruto's eyes went to the sword to see a blue glow cloaking it. _'Shit he is now infusing chakra into it… He was holding back.'_ Naruto soon jumps back to evade. However the Samurais skill in chakra shaping is no laughing matter. The chakra shroud extended to cut the boy on the chest. Naruto shouted in pain from the diagonal slash now formed in the center of his chest. The rōnin soon kicked the boy in the solar plexus making him crash to one of the trees behind him. Naruto began to have trouble getting his air back from the strong kick. His eyes looked up at the man who was a few inches in front of him.

"I must admit you are strong for one your age. And would be a pain to deal with in the future. So I have to get rid of you, no hard feelings?" said the man as he prepared to slice him in have.

 _'_ _Is this how I am going to die?'_ he thought as the world around him was going in slow motion. _'Not a few days out of the village and killed by a rōnin?'_ the sword soon began to move. _'I can't die. Not like this!'_ his thoughts traveled to those dear to him, everyone who he holds dear in his heart. _'Mom, Dad, Mito, Naruko, Menma, Ino, Satsuki, Hinata, Ayame, Teuchi, Mikoto.'_ Each name gave him strength as he soon began to close his right hand to form a fist. _'They are all waiting for me to return back. I have a promise to keep!'_ he didn't see a white sphere bubble forming around his fist. His eyes turned crimson red with a black slit pupil and the wounds he had on healed, but the one on his chest turned to a scar. _'And I will not break that promise! For I am Naruto Uzumaki!'_

Shinomori did a downward slash to cut his opponent in half. However the boy was gone from where he was lying. "What in the…" the rōnin couldn't finish as he felt punch on his gut. The man looked down to see the boy's right hand glowing white. Soon white glowing cracks began to form in front of him all of it coming from where the boy punched him. Then he began to feel excruciating pain one he could never hope to feel before. The sound of an earthquake echoed around them. Shinomori slowly fell to the ground unable to tolerate his pain of his body breaking. His sword fell beside him as he could feel death approaching. However a smile formed on his face.

"H-hey ki-kid." The rōnin said getting the attention of Naruto. "Co-come her-here." The boy soon walked beside the near dead man. "I wa-want yo-you to t-take m-my swo-sword. Ki-Kikoku is n-now yo-yours."

Naruto looked at Kikoku then back at Shinomori. "Why?"

The man chuckled in pain. "Be-because I ca-can s-see tha-that you w-will be grea-great. And w-wipe a-all the inno-innocent blo-blood I ma-made it sh-shed."

The blond can see that the man wants to make amends for his mistakes. And to take his sword and use it for good will wipe all of its past sins. "I will be honored to wield Kikoku." Naruto bowed at the dying man.

"Th-Thank y-you…" was his last words as he soon died with a smile on his face.

Naruto took the scabbard of Kikoku and sheathed the sword, then strapping it on his side. An hour later he buried the rōnin in a unnamed grave. He died a warrior's death, at least no one will take his head to get his bounty. The boy soon went to the girl and completely removed the chains. Taking her on a piggy back ride to Tanzaku.

-Flashback end-

Naruto sighed as he stood up and went todo some breakfast for himself and his quest. And wondering when the one his supposed watcher/trainer will arrive. Along with who will be able to teach him how to wield a nodaichi. But his first destination is to go to Uzushio and find out if there were others like him.

As the smell of breakfast spreads around the room the girl sleeping on the bed began to stir. She soon walks to the kitchen to look at Naruto. However she got into a defensive position. "Who are you! Where are we! And where are those bastards who chained me!" she shouted.

"Okay well in order, I am Naruto Uzumaki. We are in one of the hotels of Tanzaku Quarters. And those guys are imprisoned for human smuggling." Said the blond not stopping on his task. Naruto created a **Room** then used **Takt** and began to place two plates, two cups and forks. One on each side of the table. The blond believed that the more he used his **Takt** the greater amount of items he can pick up.

"How did you…" the girl said as the boy soon set the food on the plates.

"I used my Devil Fruit ability. You see I come from the Uzumaki clan, cousins to the Senju Clan. I have Paramecia Devil Fruit, unlike the others who have Logia Devil Fruit." Said the boy informing the girl. "And those guys who I gave to the authority said you have a Zoan Devil Fruit. So I am curious which clan you are from? But first let's eat I can quest you are hungry from not having eaten since yesterday." Naruto said as he soon took seat, the girl soon followed his example. Soon the two ate in silence; however the young girl was enjoying the delicious meal that was served to her. When they both finished Naruto conjured up a clone to clean the dishes. While he and the girl went to talk. He sat on the chair while she took the sofa.

"Well I am Ravel Phenex. From the Phenex Clan and daughter of the Clan Head. We are able to transform into the legendary fire bird, the Phoenix." Said Ravel proud of what she able to transform to.

"You're from the Mythological branch of the Zoan Devil Fruits. And they are like a combination of Zoan with either Paramecia or Logia. Those are rare and they mostly keep to themselves. Along with them not being affiliated to any of the villages. So why are you here away from your clan?" he asked and noticed her flinch.

"My clan is very…prideful. They even go as far as to forbid anyone from marrying any outsiders who aren't from our clan. I was born with a powerful form of our Devil Fruit. My fire was strong enough to turn a full grown tree to ashes in seconds and my healing tears able to heal fatal wounds in an hour. The elders when they learned of this planned for me to marry with one of my cousin, Agni. A total jerk who is praised for being the strongest male of my generation. But I don't want to marry him…" Ravel looked down as tears began to fall.

"You want to marry by someone you love and loves you back." Naruto said to the girl who nodded. "Well if you wish you can travel with me."

Ravel looked at the blond for a moment. "Why? For what reason will you want me to accompany you?"

"Well it would be nice to have someone travel with me. Also it sounds like you don't want to be found by them. So it's a win-win for both of us." Said the blond with a smile that matched his dad.

Ravel thought about it. Her family will stop at nothing to get her. But this boy can possibly a good ally to have in the road. "Fine I will accompany you in your travels. Be glad you have someone like me as your ally. So when can we leave?"

"Not now since I have to wait for my supposed sensei/watcher. Since I allowed my family to send one." Said Naruto wondering who they sent. "So until he or she arrives. Let's get to know one another for example like, dislikes, hobby and dreams." Said the blond.

"Sound fun I will go first then. I am Ravel Phenex. I like fire, flying, mom, dad and birds. I dislike bullies, Agni, rapist and bandits. My hobby is practicing my Devil Fruit powers and trying new samples of tea. My dream…is to find someone to love." Said the young phoenix.

"That is a nice dream Ravel-chan." The blond Uzumaki said.

"B-baka, I didn't allow you to call me so formally! But since you saved me I will allow it." She said turning around avoiding looking at her fellow blond. "Now it's your turn."

"Alright well I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like my siblings, my parents, my friends, reading and ramen. I dislike the assholes in my clan, the civilian council, bullies, rapist, bandits and how long it takes to make ramen. My hobbies are gardening, training and reading. My dream to be the greatest shinobi of all time." Said Naruto with a smile that made Ravel have a nice pink hue on their cheek. "So want to look around until whoever my parent sent comes here?"

"Sure sound fun." Said Ravel interested in what the town has to offer.

"Great! Oh I almost forgot." He went to Kikoku and held it in his left hand. "I want to find out more about the sword Shinomori gave me."

Soon the two blonds soon went out to explore Tanzaku Quarters. They stopped at a tea shop first. Ravel purchased a new tea blend that came from the Land of Lightning. Soon the two went and ate at a dango shop which Naruto paid for it. Ravel had a chichi dangos while Naruto had a kuri dangos. After they ate their snack the two headed to the nearest weapon store him in Tanzaku.

The store owner looked at the two kids. "Welcome to Tetsu-no-sakuhin. What can I help you two today?"

"Hello sir I came here to find out more about this sword." Naruto placed the sword on the counter. Ravel decided to look around the store and see what they have.

The man looked bugged eyed at the sword before him his skin paling a little . "I-is that Kikoku?!"

"What do you know about it?"

"Kikoku is a cursed sword…I am not joking kid! That sword is a Yoto a 'cursed/mystic sword'. It isn't as famous as the Kitetsu swords, but it's well known. But it follows the same requirement to truly wield it without bringing misfortune to the wielder. They all must have a superior luck that can overcome the curse." Said the man.

"I see, thank kami I already have an abnormal luck." Said the blond. And he wasn't joking about his abnormal luck. Naruto entered a poker tournament out of curiosity during the Kyuubi Festival. The adults allowed it seeing no harm done. However in the end the boy won and all of the adults called him the 'luckiest boy'. Everyone agreed to not tell Tsunade about this worried she would use him to win her games and pay her debt.

"I bet. But man I never expected to see this type of sword in my life. I am glad you came here kid. Now all I need to see a Meito, a Kokuto and one of the swords from the hidden mist. And I could die a happy man." Said the man. "Also need anything else?"

"Yeah do you have a scroll for kenjutsu? I want to make a foundation for my swordsmanship. I might find a teacher out their and I want to have some decent skill on using a sword." Said the blond.

"Sure I have basic kenjutsu training regime scrolls. Let me get them for you." Said the man heading to the back. A few minutes later he came with two scrolls. "Here they are one for basic kenjutsu katas and the other for how to flow your chakra into the sword. I will give you a discount price for both of them. So it will be 2,000,000 Ryō from the price of 3,000,000 Ryō ."

"Deal." Naruto said paying the man for the scrolls. Ravel suddenly appeared with two tessens (Iron fans) in her hands which she placed on the counter.

"I would like to purchase these two fans please." Said the young Phenex.

"Very well young lady that will be 6,000,000 Ryō." Said the shop owner. Ravel didn't argue with the man and paid him. The two teens soon headed to the hotel they were staying at. However they were greeted by the sight of Jiraiya of the sannin sitting on the sofa.

"Hey gaki I see you're ba…" the white haired sage looked at his godson and his blond haired friend. In a matter of seconds he goes towards Naruto and hugs the boy with tears in his eyes. "Oh Naruto how you make me so proud of you. Not a few days from leaving the village. And already picking up a cute girl your age."

Naruto and Ravel blushed at what the man was proclaiming. The young Uzumaki soon said two words that will forever be engraved in the mans brain. " **Counter Shock!** " Jiraiya soon began to be electrocuted by his godson. The toad sage soon was on the floor unable to move.

"So is that of your many abilities?" asked Jiraiya since he can move his mouth. His body twitching every five seconds.

"Yep and be lucky it wasn't on lethal setting. I tried it on a wolf when I was caught of guard. Roasted his muscles and the internal organs." Said Naruto about the full power of the technique.

"Yikes, I am lucky you did a love tap to me." Said the sage. "So who is the girl."

"I am Ravel Phenex, of the Phenex Clan. Pleasure to meet you Jiraiya-sama." She said bowing to the man. Her clan had some knowledge of what was occurring in the elemental nation.

"Wow I never imagined to meet with a Phenex. Man Naruto your luck is still as strong as ever." Said the man. "So once I am up where shall we go."

Naruto smirked which caused a small blush on her cheek, which she doesn't notice. "We are heading to Uzushio."

* * *

 **Until next time. Also own the next chapter we will learn why Naruto has two Paramecia powers.**


End file.
